


【牙渡】驯养

by rowlet777



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 给我船雷文增砖添瓦
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Kudos: 29





	【牙渡】驯养

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：  
> 太牙哥黑化  
> 监禁play，雷普  
> dirty talk

主教推门进入时，太牙正在闭目养神，只是半睁开眼朝着瘦高的男子示意。自那件事发生之后，他变得持重不露喜怒，更加符合主教心目中完美的王的标准了，欣喜的主教自是更加卖力的为他效劳。但无论做出怎样的成果，登太牙总是淡淡地回应，好像没有什么时期能再牵动他的情绪了。

譬如这次，主教欠身行礼，将新收集来的情报呈给太牙：

“新的女王的候选人，可能会在这两位少女中诞生……”

太牙只是翻开对方的履历和身世，随意地看了看。主教等了许久，也未得到太牙的一句评论。他只能继续说道。

“虽然现在还没有正式的印记显示，但她们决不会重蹈之前失职女王的覆辙，她们具有很强的自尊心和荣誉感，而且也来自历史悠久的家族……”

太牙仍是一副兴致缺缺的样子。主教扶了扶眼镜，带着些杀气地说。

“而且，这次再也不会出现干涉和蛊惑【女王】想法的乱党了。……王啊，如果您不放心，就去彻底消灭那个掌握着kiva盔甲的余孽吧。”

但太牙并没有像主教所料想一般的反驳，也没有如他暗自期待一般的欣然允诺。他就像是没有听到上一句一样，带着装饰般的微笑示意主教可以走人了。

“且不说您是否能够让kiva返回正途！杀了kiva比招募他要划算的多，无论如何，您不该留下一个有可能威胁到王位的杂种在身边，他已经杀死了我们那么多的同胞了。何况，他的血最适合用来清洗您受到的羞辱了……！”

“主教，你的话已经说过多少次了？”太牙平静地截住他的话头，乌黑的瞳孔波澜不兴。“既然一开始我就没有同意，你就不必想着改变我的心意了。我不会原谅，也不会放过kiva。但我也不会杀死他。他是我的东西，如何处置，还轮不到你来置喙。”

主教闭上了嘴巴。维持体面和优雅已经成为了太牙的本能，就算谈及到他所受到的耻辱，和难以启齿的亵渎和罪恶，他看上去依然是个温柔而且文质彬彬的贵公子。主教很想知道，究竟什么事情才能让登太牙忘记得体，狂怒到想要毁灭一切。但想必那件事一定非常恐怖，所产生的后果自己也难以承受。

在主教退下后，太牙试图重归平静的思绪，或者处理一些公司的事务——但他很快发现他的某种狂热的情绪被点燃了，在平息前，他不能让自己的注意力分散到任何与之无关的事情上。

铃木深央留下的刀口已经愈合，但是想起后太牙嘴里依然会泛起金属的腥气。她已经化为了风化的砂砾，却把伤心欲绝的红渡和伤口留给了自己——把一个背叛了本来面目，蛊惑了女王的混血fangire留给了刚刚被她羞辱了的丈夫。

她或许以为很快就能和渡在地狱里相见，但很可惜，不光只有她一人喜爱着渡，渡还是太牙曾经最宠爱的幼弟。

太牙不可能让唯一的弟弟死去，与此相对的，深央亏欠他的，也需要渡来偿还。放下了手中的笔杆，太牙离开了社长室。已经不在工作时间，剩余的少数员工也没有发现，他们的社长在顶层的一处角落摘下了左手的手套，拉开了一扇看不见的门。

和室外明亮的现代装潢不同，这被法术隐藏起来的房间阴暗的像是地牢，空气中漂浮着一股潮湿的腥腻味道。

“哥哥…”

含混不清的哀求声从黑暗里传来，那声音嘶哑的几乎不能辨出其中的意义，若不细听，几乎要被认为是发噩梦时从喉咙里挤出的尖叫。

室内关着一只不断泣血嚎叫的野兽，太牙像是没听到他的乞求一般，捏住了他的下巴。

“现在的样子很适合你。”

被锁链吊住的kiva仿佛鲜血淋漓，浑身抽搐着开满了大朵的痛楚之花。

粗大而极为精致的银链洞穿了腕部和脚踝，在骨头上轻巧的打了结。红渡不得不一直保持着双手吊过头顶，双腿打开的姿势，即使是有盔甲在支持，他也像烂泥一样直不起身子。更何况，他的武装与否，根本已不由他自己决定。

被夺走了kivat使魔，强制保持着半魔之姿的红渡，每时每刻都能感受到盔甲在吸收自己的生命。

那层曾经守护红渡的盔甲此刻变成了牢笼，把他密不透气的关在了里面，盔甲像一层新的皮肤一样粘在了身上，若想解除，则会剥去他的皮肤，变成赤裸裸的血肉人形。更可怕的是，它还像附骨血蛭一样吸走了精力和理性，将渡朝着纯然的fangire不断改造着。

而太牙认为他更适合这种姿态，不解除kiva盔甲，活下去的唯一的方式是不断补充生命能源。他正静待着彻底崩溃服从的渡完全抛弃人类身份，跪倒在他脚下，哀求着作为他的扈从和奴隶重生。

红渡的神智显然因为连日的折磨崩溃，他几乎已经丧失了完整语言的能力。即便如此，他也没有回心转意。太牙并不急于此，他不会杀了小渡，但应有的惩罚会让渡记住，忤逆了王会有多么可怕的下场。不只是身体上的教训，太牙要在他的灵魂刻下无法抹除的恐惧，直到转为永世忠诚。

就算如今的渡再怎样哀求，也无法让太牙动容。或许是因为原本属于自己的女王爱上了比自己年幼还要弱小的弟弟，太牙在审视渡的时候，多了一分不解。尽管他承认渡确实惹人怜惜，富有魅力……但以至于为他抛弃权力乃至性命么？

他已经认定了渡属于自己，就像最早认为深央非他莫属。口中不说，但深央的背叛确实让太牙产生了不确切的危机感，以至于囚住了渡不说，他还主动用无形之物进一步把渡绑在了自己身边。

就算快要被盔甲推向深渊，就算几乎虚弱得立不住脚，渡也没有忘记自己变身为骑士的初衷，即使最初那只是受到了琴弦的感召。在知晓了自己的非人血统之后，他纠结过之后如何生存，却没有想过最现实的矛盾——fangire以人的生命精气维生。哪怕温柔的深央小姐，也是猎食过人类的，而被俘虏的这段时间，太牙强逼过他吸食人类的生命力，但渡一直坚持到了现在。

太牙也不得不佩服软弱的渡所拥有的骨气，虽然这反而让太牙找到了新的驯养他的方式——没有补充的生命力，渡很早就该衰弱而死，太牙不得不把自己捕猎的生命力喂给他。

过程中残忍而邪异的愉快感让太牙有耐心僵持下去，处于崩溃边缘的反而是渡。甚至，太牙觉得自己有些沉迷于此，频繁地期待着【喂食】时间。

感受到他的到来，kiva发起抖来，在太牙抚摸着他的腰肢时不敢动弹，感受着那只冰冷的手往下划去，停留在了饱满的臀上。两根手指轻巧的挑开了这盔甲上开出的唯一破绽，渡在面具下发出一声呜咽，他羞耻地向前闪躲，但身体里的滑腻已经控制不住的往外溢，顺着臀缝流下一条浊白的细流。

“我昨天射进去的东西，你到现在还没吃够吗？”太牙轻笑道。“也对，除了我的东西之外，你什么都不能吃，哪里也不能去……这样的生活，你好像也很喜欢的样子。”

kiva两腿之间暴露出来的后穴被蹂躏得极为凄惨，如今他身上没有覆盖盔甲的仅有此处，却是便于太牙取用他。原本紧致的小口红肿的鼓出一圈粉嫩的肉，多日的监禁里，他被太牙压着侵犯了不知多少次，从最初像是刀子劈开他一样强行挤进来，到现在几乎不费力就能插透已经合不拢的小穴，已不复原有的紧密。

与此相对的，被多次侵犯过后，最早还干涩紧致的小穴变得又软又湿，几乎没有不滴水的时候。渡的身体已经学会了保护自身，甚至开始从中得到快乐，太牙并不需要取悦他的前端，光是玩弄后穴就可以让渡体会到倒错的高潮。即使因羞愧和乱伦的感觉心有所拒，但他越来越容易被太牙送上巅峰，甚至只要太牙插进来随便插几下，他就能尖叫着射出来。

最初被侵犯的原因，渡已经想不起来了，他也无法理解太牙为什么会采取这种手段——或许是把对深央的恨意报复到了他的头上。透过荧黄的复眼，他可以看到太牙脸上更多的细节。虽然对着他吐出了鄙夷的职责，但那张形状典雅庄重的嘴巴没有显出任何不虞的征兆，太牙修长柔滑的手指抚摸着胸甲上夸张的黑色血管纹路，鲜明的颜色冲突让气氛变得有些煽情，太牙的眼睛一点点亮了起来。他相当宠怜地反复摩挲着kiva胸腹附近的盔甲，渡的心跳透过这层覆盖传递到了他的指尖上，正因为和他共处一室而变得紊乱失序。

“哥哥…求你不要嘲笑我了……”等了许久，渡才闷闷地开口。太牙以安抚猛兽的手法抬起他的下巴，仔细了看看被包覆在皮革下的喉咙。

“除此之外，你还有什么想对我说的吗？”

“我不会吃人的……无论你问多少次、哥哥。”

“你会饿死自己的。而且，小渡，饿着肚子的感觉很好受吗？”

“如果非得要那样子，我宁可死掉！”渡忽然变得非常激动，爆发出的力量让他有力气提高了自己的音量，使得太牙搁在他颈侧的手指不满地弹了弹。“你可以用别的方式惩罚我、怎样都可以、但是我绝对不会把人类作为捕食对象！”

太牙英俊的面目上挤出了一个冷笑，他绕回到kiva背后，扣住了他的肩甲，用极具有诱惑力和威胁感的声线在他耳后低语。“安静点，俘虏没有资格和我讲条件。”年轻的王又将语调恢复了温柔。“我惩罚你是因为之前对你太过纵容，如果早一点让你清楚自己的身份，你不会这么抗拒我现在做的事情。你说对不对，小渡？”

“已经犯下的错误，就要好好纠正。”太牙诱哄地和渡重审道。“你的错误可不只是挑食这一点，你也心知肚明，但只是不断和我强调这一点，是不是觉得自己在为其他的错误赎罪？只可惜，和身为叛徒比起来，你做什么别的事情都无所谓了……如果你愿意吃下一个人，我就立刻让你恢复自由。”

“不可能、我不会的……不要再说了哥哥！”

渡立刻摇了摇头。

“那就没办法了，”太牙无奈地叹气。“只能靠另一种方式喂饱你了…”

他用手指分开软烂的穴口，几乎没有怎么用力就将自己捅到了底端，粉红色的娇嫩肉壁在频繁的使用后变得极为敏感，立刻缠紧了太牙插入的肉棒，罔顾主人的意志吞吐起来。

太牙的阴茎在渡的身后不紧不慢地进出着，穴道的深处像正在绽开的花朵，慢慢地吐露出娇嫩的蕊芯和腔道。身体里最敏感的位置像是被太牙的剑鞭缠卷住，任由他的心意被翻来覆去的折腾，不断的被挤压和搅拌着产生强大的快感。渡像是被钉在了展板上的蝴蝶，无望地扭动肢体，反而像是用自己的后穴研磨着插入其中的肉棒。太牙向前一挺，难言的火热感觉从深处最娇嫩的地方扩散开来，渡身体一震，从钩在铁链上的手腕到脚尖均都凝住，却被太牙接下来的猛攻捣得摇摇欲坠。他只能在盔甲里咬住唇瓣，使呻吟不至于脱口而出。

抽送间又挤出了太牙之前射在他身体里的一些黏液，被青年带着些嫌恶的抹在了kiva尚未剥去的皮裤上。揉搓丰满臀肉的动作让绵软的小穴忽然像活起来一样，极为强烈的抽动起来，于是太牙捧住了他的屁股，一边用力揉捏，一边更用力得往深处操干。被贯穿和碾压过每一寸内壁的刺激感不同于之前的进犯，渡很快就濒临崩溃，发出了止不住的娇吟声。

“啊啊啊…哥哥…住手……”

但是他没有别的选择，大张着手脚，只能任由太牙一次次在他的蜜肉里掠夺贯穿，浑圆的臀部高高翘起，红嫩的肛肉被牵扯到了体外，花朵一般挤在了穴口，随着身体的反映不断哆嗦颤动着。

“淫贱。”太牙讥笑道。“看来你是喜欢被这种方式喂饱？咬得这么紧…都不舍得我拔出去了。”

“不要！不要！不要再干我了…哥哥…”渡凄声惨叫。“饶了我，我是你的弟弟…饶了我这一次吧…”

“那你要好好的听哥哥的话。”

渡的身子一颤，虽然还在痛苦的呻吟，但却停下了哀求。

太牙从背后搂住他，洁白的下颌搁在了银制盔甲的边缘，仿佛浑不在意地说道：

“越是烈性的野兽，征服起来才越有意义。何况还是和我流着一样血脉的亲弟弟…这么漂亮的孩子，被驯养成我的忠心属下…不，只是一条狗，每天渴望着被我疼爱的母狗……听上去是不是很有诱惑力？”

像是被一条冰冷的毒蛇缠紧，渡发出了凄厉地惨叫，不顾嵌入肉里的束缚开始拼命地扭动身体，但是太牙把他按在了自己的阴茎上，不管渡怎样挣扎，始终非常精准地每一次将坚硬的顶端从他最细嫩的敏感处刮过。

被摧垮和无能为力的感觉充斥着内脏的每一寸，发现自己困在了本能中，无论如何也只能像野兽一样嚎叫着收紧身体，反而带来了更多肉体上的欢愉，渡慢慢得不再反抗。他的瞳孔在面具下睁得大大的，涣散得像是滴入了红酒而混浊的一杯清水。

他低喘着气，感受着情欲和怨毒一丝一滴的渗入血脉。后穴变得愈加肿胀嫣红，被干得产生了让人疯狂的悸动，已然一副情动得不可自控的样子。太牙被他夹得呼吸不稳，却依然保持着动作的优雅轻盈，fangire之王绷紧了肌肉，他专注地盯着kiva已被情欲侵蚀的失去光泽的秘银盔甲，更加用力地鞭笞碾压渡柔软多水的内里，捅进了他已经被充分开发的膣腔中，一举顶到了最深处。渡的身体猛然收紧，抽动着夹住那根粗硬的阴茎，被电击般的酥麻让他忘记了一切，腰肢向后弓去，周身被难以自拔的堕落感和欢愉所席卷。太牙的瞳孔泛起了幽魅的透明紫色，他搂紧了kiva，也同时泄在了弟弟火热的体内。足以维持混血fangire生存的生命力随着精液一起留在了渡的体内，被调教许久的后穴立刻蠕动起来，身体违背意志饥渴的汲取着力量，一直到榨出了最后一滴，仍在恋恋不舍地含着太牙。

“我要疯了…哥哥…哥哥…”

渡痛苦地喃喃道，太牙嗔怪地将手盖在他还在痉挛的屁股上，抚摸和搓揉着仍在颤抖的软肉。

“胡说，你正在变得完整，圆满。”

“这种完整，不如杀了我才好……哥哥，我根本不想这样，一定有解决方法才对…”少年短暂的恢复了清醒，却更为悲伤的呜咽起来。“人类和fangire的相处、和妈妈的关系…难道是我把一切搞砸了吗？到现在我到底是什么……我讨厌人类，也不想成为fangire，我只是，只是不想变成哥哥你想要我变成的那个样子……”

“小渡，如果你一直和我在一起就好了。我会让你像小鸟一样无忧无语，每天陶醉于自己的音乐中……只要考虑的事情与我有关……只可惜，我现在才找到你。而你已经不是对自己身世一无所知的小雏鸟了，也该知道，成为我的左右手是你的生存之道。如果做不到，被我饲养是能让你活下去的唯一方式。”

太牙将脸贴在了kiva背上冰冷的银饰上，不解地问着哭泣的弟弟。

“但你为什么不愿意成为我的东西呢？明明是如此简单，就可以让我们得到幸福。”

Fin.


End file.
